


Teeth

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post canon, Swearing, Troll Anatomy - Freeform, ambiguous time period, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat does not have a thing for human teeth. He will swear that until his untimely umpteenth death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

   It was no secret that John’s most prominent feature was his buck teeth. Or maybe they were only particularly prominent in Karkat’s opinion. It was probably because he was a troll and teeth said a lot about the troll, predator, or prey in question.

   Flat grounded teeth on small, lop eared creatures that John called “rabbits” meant that the creature was a herbivore and therefore food. Long thin teeth on creatures that slither, “snakes”, meant danger and poison damage. Karkat learned that the hard way. He thought snakes were easy targets with their apparent lack of any defence but no, he was very much wrong and that was not a fun trip to Jade’s.

  However, pokey bucked teeth and a clatter of flat and sharp teeth meant John: the dumb omnivore, and Karkat supposed the rest of the human race too. Humans were troll-like in many ways but their teeth had little in common. They eroded quickly and that had to be remedied with scrubbing every few hours. Aside from being tools of the digestive system, they had cosmetic purpose as well. If they weren't the right colour or in the wrong place then that had to be adjusted with many surgeries. There was a whole profession devoted to that and Karkat couldn't comprehend that but then again the fact that humans had such collaborative natures and large settlements also baffled him. They buried their dead and persecuted those who descreated the laws of death. It was fucking bizarre.

   Trolls left their dead unburied and had no reason to keep their teeth in shape. Troll teeth were messy and if one hurt, you would pull it out and if anotger tooth didn't protrude through the gums then you would find a replacement: glass, stone, steel, someone else's tooth, whatever was available. They didn't grow in set arrangements like human teeth. They were unruly bones. They were all sharp and jagged with varying lengths.

   John giggled. "You always lick my front teeth whenever you french me. Its fucking weird, my guy.”

“Your fucking weird.” Karkat snarled back, disgruntled. Human mouths were strange, fleshy entrances into the body and Karkat could only make his tongue fit in John’s mouth, when they kissed which was an extremely rare occurrence, if he doubled it over and maneuvered awkwardly to John’s discomfort.

   "You always lick the back of my front teeth when we kiss. Its like kissing Casey but worst because your teeth are like, um, knives. Yeah.” John whined.

“Shut up or I might choke you for real next time.” Karkat snapped.

“Karkat has a teeth fetish! Karkat has a teeth fetish!” John sang.

“FUCK YOU I WILL KILL YOU NOW IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK!” hollered Karkat and John laughed nonetheless.

   Karkat does not have a thing for human teeth. He will swear that until his untimely umpteenth death. He just likes that they are kind of silky and soft.

   Okay, maybe he does a little thing for human teeth. He’ll admit it when John stops being an idiot which is never or when Gamzee is one-hundred percent sober which is an impossibility.


End file.
